


Der Cupido

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Deutsch | German, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: Rodney ist ein Cupido, dem ein schlimmer Fehler unterläuft.





	Der Cupido

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Cupid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854571) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Link zur begleitenden Fanart: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854640

Rodney war ein sehr erfolgreicher Cupido. Er nahm seine Arbeit ernst und bereitete sich auf jeden Einsatz gewissenhaft vor. Er wollte keinesfalls für ein Romeo-und-Julia-Desaster verantwortlich sein, von dem nach Jahrhunderten noch geredet wurde. Nein, vielen Dank!

Deshalb legte er auf seine Ausrüstung und den eher technischen Aspekt seines Jobs größten Wert. Bevor er seinen Pfeil abschoss, stellte er Berechnungen an, in die unter anderem die Windgeschwindigkeit, das Gewicht des Pfeils und die Körpermasse des Ziels einflossen. Er kalkulierte stets die beste Flugbahn, selbst wenn der Mensch sich bewegte. 

Unglücklicherweise, beinhaltete sein neuester Job einen Menschen, der sich ständig bewegte. John Sheppard, ein Pilot der Air Force, war kein Mann, der das Leben sehr gemütlich anging. Und was die Sache noch schlimmer machte war, dass er auch noch in einer anderen Galaxie lebte, was eine lange Dienstreise bedeutete, von denen Rodney kein großer Fan war. Er mochte es gerne, am Abend nach getaner Arbeit, zu seiner Katze zurückzukehren, vor seinem Fernseher zu sitzen und Chips zu essen. 

Aber niemand fragte ihn danach, was er von langen Reisen hielt, mit Übernachtungen in Betten, die nicht sein Bett waren. Major John Sheppard stand auf seiner Liste und er musste es erreichen, dass er sich in Dr. Elizabeth Weir verliebte, so stand es in seinen Papieren. 

Wenigstens war sie in derselben Galaxie, ja sogar in derselben Stadt wie er, so dass es keine große Sache mehr sein sollte, wenn er erst einmal in Atlantis war. Er würde den ersten Pfeil auf Sheppard abschießen, weil er das schwierigere, weil beweglichere Ziel war, dann würde er den Pfeil mit einem Hauch von Sheppards Blut daran auf Dr. Weir schießen, was einfacher sein würde, da sie die meiste Zeit hinter ihrem Schreibtisch verbrachte. Eh voilà, ein weiterer Auftrag, den er erfolgreich durchgeführt hätte! 

Einen Faktor, den Rodney leider nicht berücksichtigt hatte, war, dass Reisen in eine fremde Galaxie einen schlechten Einfluss auf seinen Blutzuckerspiegel haben würde. Bevor er noch richtig realisiert hatte, dass er hypoglykämisch war, stellte er fest, dass er zur perfekten Zeit angekommen war: John Sheppard war in seinem Quartier, lag auf seinem Bett und las ein Buch während er Johnny Cash hörte. Entspannter und ruhiger würde er den Mann wohl kaum antreffen. 

John hatte es sich richtig gemütlich gemacht. Er trug nur eine pink-rote Unterhose und sonst gar nichts. Für einen Moment bewunderte Rodney die klassische Schönheit des Mannes. Er musste seine Augen richtiggehend losreißen von dem ebenmäßigen Gesicht mit den unergründlichen Augen, der haarigen Brust und der viel versprechenden Ausbuchtung in der eng anliegenden Unterhose, denn dies war seine beste Chance, um seinen Auftrag auszuführen! Rodney stellte eine rasche Berechnung an, nahm den goldenen Pfeil aus seinem Köcher, legte ihn in seinen Bogen und schoss. 

Als der Pfeil auf dem Weg war, sah Rodney die winzigkleine Perle aus Blut, die auf der Spitze des Pfeils glitzerte. Er wusste mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass dieser Pfeil Sheppard ins Herz treffen würde, denn er war ein Genie und seine Pfeile verfehlten ihr Ziel nie. Deshalb war es sehr beunruhigend zu sehen, dass die Pfeilspitze verunreinigt war. 

Verflucht! Wo kam das Blut her? Ein plötzlicher Stein lag in Rodneys Magen. Er wollte es nicht glauben und hoffte auf eine andere Erklärung – es musste eine andere Erklärung geben! – aber er kontrollierte es trotzdem. Er schaute auf seine Hände herunter und sah den kleinen Kratzer auf seinem Zeigefinger. Das Blut auf dem Pfeil war seins. 

Nein, nein, nein! Das war der schlimmste Fehler, den ein Cupido machen konnte! Ein Fehler, vor dem jeder seit dem ersten Tag der Ausbildung gewarnt wurde. Ein Fehler, der ihn zum Gespött in der Cupido-Welt machen würde! 

Wie hatte das passieren können? Und in dem Moment, als Rodney das dachte, sah er, dass seine Finger zitterten. Er brauchte etwas zu essen! Sofort! Verdammte Hypoglykämie! 

John Sheppard wählte diesen Augenblick, um vom Bett auf den Fußboden zu gleiten und von seinen Knien bewundernd zu ihm aufzuschauen. Eine Hand legte er an Rodneys Wade. 

„Hi, wer bist du?“ fragte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln, das Rodney mitten ins Herz traf. 

Oh nein, das wurde ja immer schlimmer! Sheppard konnte ihn sehen! Das hieß, dass irgendetwas absolut falsch lief, denn normalerweise war er für die Menschen unsichtbar. 

„Du siehst aus wie ein Cupido, aber Valentinstag ist doch schon vorbei.“

„Valentinstag? Pffft. Das Bild, das da von einem Cupido vermittelt wird, hat ungefähr genauso viel mit der Realität zu tun, wie der Beruf des Arztes, mit Ärzteserien im Fernsehen“, erwiderte Rodney empört. „Ich bin …“ 

„Wie kommst du überhaupt hierher?“ John runzelte die Stirn. 

„Klären wir gleich alles. Jetzt heißt es einmal Ruhe bewahren, keine Panik“, versuchte Rodney sich und John Mut zuzureden. Er kniete sich neben Sheppard, ergriff den Pfeil mit einer Hand und holte tief Luft. 

„Warum sollte ich in Panik verfallen?“, wollte John wissen. 

„Pfeil? Brust? Keine gute Kombination?“, ereiferte sich Rodney schnippisch. 

„Oh.“ Es sah so aus, als würde sich John zum ersten Mal bewusst, dass da in der Tat ein Objekt aus seinem Brustkorb herausragte. Er schaute interessiert auf den Pfeil und fragte immer noch verdächtig ruhig: „Warum ist da nicht mehr Blut? Und warum willst du mich töten?“ 

„Niemand will irgendwen töten. Halt still und lass mich arbeiten, dann beantworte ich deine Fragen“, befahl Rodney und begann, vorsichtig den Pfeil aus Johns Körper zu ziehen. 

Es sah so aus, als würde der Cupido-Zauber immer noch wirken, denn Sheppard bewegte sich nicht, schlug nicht seine Hand weg oder machte irgendeine andere dumme Bewegung und so hielt Rodney wenige Sekunden später den Pfeil in seiner Hand. Puh, das war anstrengend, wenn man dabei die ganze Zeit beobachtet wurde. Rodney zog es vor, unsichtbar zu sein. 

Ermattet setzte sich Rodney auf Johns Bett, weil jetzt nicht nur seine Hände, sondern auch seine Beine zitterten. Er beschwerte sich: „Das ist so ein verdammter Mist! Und das ist alles deine Schuld. Denn würdest du wie jede normale Person auf der Erde leben, hätte ich nicht so weit reisen müssen. Dann hätte ich nicht vergessen zu essen und dann wäre nichts von all dem hier passiert.“ Er wedelte mit seiner Hand, um Atlantis und Johns Quartier und John selbst einzubeziehen. 

John kniff die Augen zusammen. „Du weißt über die Pegasus-Galaxie Bescheid?“ 

„Natürlich. Denn ich bin doch hier, du Dummkopf.“ Oh nein, er hatte einen Pfeil mit seinem Blut auf einen Mann geschossen, der dumm wie Bohnenstroh war! Wir ungerecht war denn das? Und dann merkte er die ersten Auswirkungen seines Liebespfeiles, denn er musste denken, dass Sheppard das bisschen Dummheit nicht schlecht stand. Rodney schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte die Begierde, die langsam erwachte und wie mit feurigen Zungen über seinen Körper leckte, zurückzudrängen. 

Da war es nicht gerade hilfreich, dass John seine eigene Brust befingerte, auch wenn er es nur tat, weil er fasziniert auf die sich langsam schließende und verschwindende Wunde starrte, die der Pfeil hinterlassen hatte „Wow, das ist cool!“ Er schaute zu Rodney auf und sagte: „Warum fängst du nicht einfach am Anfang an?“ 

Also riss sich Rodney zusammen und erzählte John von der ganzen Cupido-Sache und dass sie dafür da waren, damit Leute in Liebe zueinander entbrannten. Er erwähnte natürlich, wie erfolgreich er war, und dass er der Cupido war, der immer die schwierigsten Aufträge bekam, weil seine Abschlussrate bei fast hundert Prozent lag. Bei ihm herrschte nicht so ein Schlendrian, wie bei manchen seiner dusseligen Kollegen, die zum Beispiel die falsche Person trafen, weil sie sich a) nicht richtig erkundigt hatten, welcher John Miller oder welche Mary Smith denn nun gemeint war oder b) weil sie fürchterlich schlechte Schützen waren und schafften, daneben zu zielen, selbst wenn sie ihr Ziel kaum zwei Meter entfernt war. 

Während Rodney sprach, war John zurück aufs Bett gekrabbelt und saß im Schneidersitz neben Rodney. Dabei versuchte er offensichtlich zu vermeiden, Rodneys Flügel zu berühren, obwohl Rodney das sehr gerne gehabt hätte. Ihm wurde richtig warm, wenn er daran dachte, wie sich Johns Finger dort anfühlen würden. 

„Warte mal eine Sekunde.“ John hielt eine Hand hoch. „Wer ist denn die Person, in die ich mich verlieben soll?“ 

„Das ist … äh … wäre Dr. Weir gewesen.“ Rodney schlug nervös mit seinen Flügeln, denn jetzt waren sie nur noch Sekunden von der Wahrheit entfernt. Gleich müsste er John erklären, wessen Blut auf dem Pfeil gewesen war. 

„Elizabeth?“, John starrte Rodney an. 

Rodney nickte. Jetzt kam bestimmt das Geständnis, dass er sie schon seit langem heimlich liebte, und dann musste Rodney ihm erklären, dass daraus nichts mehr werden würde, weil ausgerechnet ein Cupido die Sache versaut hatte. 

„Ehm… Ich schätze sie sehr und denke, dass sie eine gute Führungspersönlichkeit und eine erfolgreiche Diplomatin ist, aber ich hege keinerlei romantische Gefühle für sie.“ John fügte hinzu: „Da bist du schon viel eher mein Typ.“ In seinem Blick lag viel Herausforderung und Amüsement. Johns Finger umschlossen Rodneys und drückten sie. 

Rodney riss seine Hand zurück. „Nein, du verstehst das nicht. Ich … ich … verdammt, ich kann dir das nicht in Watte packen, deshalb raus damit: Du bist gerade dabei dich in mich zu verlieben, ach, was sage ich, Begierde für mich zu empfinden, weil ich dich mit einem Pfeil getroffen habe, an dem mein Blut klebte. So, jetzt weißt du’s. Das alles ist so beschissen, aber wirklich nicht nur meine Schuld.“ Rodney schaute John mit erhobenem Kinn an. 

Der Blödmann fing an zu lachen. Und lachte. Und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. „Das ist ganz alleine deine Schuld, glaub’s mir“, sagte er, als er wieder sprechen konnte. „Dein Pfeil, dein Blut, dein Fehler, deine Schuld. Du hast es versaubeutelt.“ 

Wenn man es so als Kausalkette sah, hatte Sheppard nicht ganz unrecht. Rodney seufzte tief auf. „Ja, ja, reib es mir nur unter die Nase. Aber was machen wir jetzt? Dr. Weir stand für dich auf der Liste. Es ist völlig unethisch, dass du jetzt Begehren für mich empfinden wirst. Und ich für dich“, fügte er noch in einem Nachsatz hinzu. 

„Wie heißt du?“, fragte John. „Oder seid ihr Cupidos einfach durchnummeriert?“ 

„Hey!“ Empört knuffte Rodney John in die Seite. Und spürte Johns, warme, weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern. Er streckte seine Finger und glitt über Johns Taille. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, zog die Hand rasch zurück und meinte: „Wir sind nicht durchnummeriert. Was für eine dumme Idee! Ich heiße Rodney.“ 

„Okay, Rodney. Dann gehen wir das Ganze mal logisch an. Du hättest keinerlei Schwierigkeiten gehabt, mich mit einem Pfeil zu beschießen, der mich in Liebe zu Elizabeth hätte entbrennen lassen, obwohl ich keinerlei romantische Gefühle für sie hege?“ 

„Das war mein Auftrag.“ Rodney knabberte auf seiner Unterlippe. Wo wollte Sheppard mit der Argumentation hin? 

„Warum ist es dann so schlimm, wenn ich mich jetzt zu dir hingezogen fühle? Ich meine, ich bevorzuge Männer, habe es immer schon getan. Schon alleine unter diesem Aspekt wärest du die bessere Wahl für mich.“ John schenkte ihm ein verführerisches Lächeln. 

Rodney wusste, dass das nur der Cupido-Zauber war, der aus John sprach. Und so rief er: „Aber du entscheidest dich nicht aus freiem Willen für mich!“

„Tja, das werden wir nun nie mit Bestimmtheit wissen. Ich kann dir nur versichern, dass alle Pornos, die ich auf meinem Rechner habe, Gay-Pornos sind.“ John glitt mit einem Finger Rodneys Schwungfedern entlang. 

Rodney rann ein Schauder über den Rücken und er musste für eine Sekunde die Augen schließen. Dann konnte er aber noch einmal genügend Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um anklagend zu sagen: „Das ist die beschissenste Liebeserklärung, die ich je gehört habe.“ 

Mit samtig dunkler Stimme sagte John: „Aber es ist wenigstens eine.“ Grinsend fügte er hinzu: „Von dir habe ich bisher nur Klagen gehört.“ 

„Ja, ja, Mister Superromantisch.“ Rodney rollte seine Augen. Glaubte John etwa er hatte alle Pluspunkte auf seiner Seite? Dann wollte er ihm aber mal was erzählen! „Also, ich kann dir versichern, dass ich dich schon verdammt heiß fand, bevor ich noch meinen Pfeil abgeschossen habe.“ 

Und dann ging Rodney auf, dass das stimmte. John hatte ihm schon gefallen, bevor dieses ganze Cupid-Pfeil-Missgeschick passiert war. Das hieß, von seiner Seite aus war die Sache eigentlich klar. Da war nicht nur Zauberei im Spiel, sondern auch sein Herz. Oder sein Schwanz, wenn er mal ganz ehrlich mit sich war. Denn er wusste nicht viel über John, außer dass er ein Air Force Pilot und schwer aus der Fassung zu bringen zu war. Und einen seltsamen Sinn für Humor hatte. Aber Rodney wusste genau, dass er zu gerne mal seine Hand über Johns Brust gleiten lassen würde. Oder herausfinden, was John unter dieser neckischen roten Unterhose verbarg. Oder das selbstsichere Lächeln von Johns Lippen küssen wollte. 

Und damit würde er jetzt anfangen. Er beugte sich vor und John kam ihm schon entgegen. Schlagartig wurde Rodney klar, dass das Begehren, das er bisher gefühlt hatte nur wie ein verblichenes Photo war, verglichen mit den farbintensiven Gefühlen, die ihn nun durchrasten. Er wollte John spüren, überall, mit all seinen Sinnen. Er stöhnte in den ersten Kuss hinein und als John ihn seine Zunge spüren ließ, packte er ihn an den Oberarmen und drehte ihn unter sich. Er legte sich über schon, schob ein Bein zwischen Johns Beine und bedeckte sie beiden mit seinen Flügeln. 

Es gab einen leisen Knall und Rodney warf einen Blick auf den Boden, wo das Buch, das John vor seinem Eintreffen gelesen hatte, gelandet war. ‚Homoerotische Paare in klassischen Sagen’. Rodney war sehr erleichtert. Sah so aus, als stünde John nicht nur unter dem Einfluss des Liebespfeils. 

Beruhigt und deutlich leichter ums Herz küsste er John erneut und sagte nur noch: „Oh ja!“, als John begann, ihm seine rote Boxershorts abzustreifen …. 

 

\----ENDE----

 

©Antares, Februar 2019


End file.
